In recent times, payment machines have been increasingly used for cashing in monies for purchased goods, which e.g. are placed at the tills of supermarkets or likewise, and into which the owed sum is added in the form of coins. The coins thereby, are filled into a receiver- or collection container in an uncontrolled and unsorted manner, whereupon they must be singularised and led to a coin tester. Thereby, the singularisation must be so reliable that a reliable transfer of only one coin is ensured, even with great differences in size and thickness.
A singularisation device for coin sorting- and/or coin counting machines is known from DE 40 09 087 A1, with which a hole disk rotatable on a base plate is arranged behind a receiver shell, wherein the coins are transported in the holes of the hole disk. Thereby, the base plate and the hole disk are arranged in an oblique manner. The holes of the hole disk in each case have the same diameter, and specifically such a diameter, which is slightly larger that that of the largest coin type to be processed. The thickness of the hole disk is generally such that the thicker coins of the hole disk slightly project beyond this. The counter plate at a certain height, merges into a recessed abutment surface, onto which the coins transported via the holes of the hole disk fall or slide, and are transported away by a conveyor member. A leaf spring is arranged in the upper region of this device in front of the hole disk, and this spring which lies directly opposite the hole disk, and inasmuch as this is concerned, acts as a deflector, thus coins which have not been singularised in a correct manner and project too far beyond the front side of the hole disk are displaced away.